Decisiones
by moonboy19
Summary: Naruto ha vencido a Pain, pero Tsunade está grave, y la aldea necesita a un Hokage urgentemente. ¿Quien mejor que Kakashi...y con Sakura a su lado?


Decisiones.

Disclaimer: Naruto, y todos los demás personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. No son de mi propiedad ;)

-Héroe,no es así?-  
-Y que lo digas!-  
-Tres hurras por Uzumaki Naruto!  
-Hip,Hip Hurra!...

Día feliz..  
Invasión terminada,paz restaurada. Naruto había hecho un gran trabajo. Logró evitar los planes de Pain,brindando así,el comienzo de una pequeña temporada de tranquilidad. Algunos amigos suyos lograron tomarlo entre sus brazos,y lanzarlo al aire,sin dejar de aclamarlo. Se sentía un ambiente agradable,a pesar de la destrucción y ruinas que cubrían parte de la aldea.  
Kakashi,de pie,sin necesidad alguna de estirar el cuello mas de lo debido,observaba como la alegría volvía por el momento a la aldea. Pero se fijó en algo en la multitud, un semblante destacaba por la tristeza que reflejaba exteriormente...

-Sakura...-se dijo a mi mismo,al ver que su alumna dejaba caer algunas lagrimas,las cuales caían al suelo,sin preocuparse ella de evitarlo.

Él observó en silencio,preocupado de que aquella reacción fuese producto de algo pasado,algo que no tuviese que ver con lo que acontecía aqui y ahora. Fue entonces cuando Naruto fue al fin bajado,y Sakura se acercó para darle un abrazo...y un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
La misma Sakura de siempre.  
Naruto de nuevo fue tomado en brazos,para (según se aclamó) ser trasladado al puesto de ramen de ichiraku. Todo el que él quisiera,gratis. Era de lo poco que quedaba,si no en pie,al menos produciendo de inmediato.

Kakashi observó a Sakura tomando un camino diferente al que había sido llevado Naruto. Quedó intrigado al ver las lagrimas que recorrieron sus blancas mejillas,y el porqué no se unió a Naruto y los demás.  
Pensó que lo mejor era seguirla,y saber el porqué de su reacción. Se disponía a hacerlo,cuando escuchó que llamaban su nombre,haciendo que se detuviera irremediablemente...

-Kakashi!...  
-Si,Genma?...  
-Eres requerido en la oficina de la Hokage. De inmediato.  
-Bien.

Durante la invasión,y gracias a Pain,Tsunade había quedado grave,hasta el punto de caer casi en las garras del hades. En estas condiciones,y sin alguien quien dirigiera una aldea de tal prestigio(como lo era Konoha en el país del fuego),se prestaba a ser atacado por otro invasor,lo cual,por supuesto,no era recomendable.

Así que no fue sorpresa el debate que se tomó a continuación,después de que Kakashi llegase a la oficina,y tocando educadamente para entrar,se encontrara a Homura y Koharu (los dos ancianos consejeros de Konoha),a Sakura y a Shizune,con esta ultima dándole instrucciones a Sakura,para empezar las próximas acciones del equipo medico.

-Has entendido,Sakura? Estarás en el área de heridos clasificación el área en la cual podemos progresar de manera eficaz y bastante rápida con tu apoyo -le decía Shizune con voz firme. Se podía notar como la ausencia y preocupación hacia Tsunade, la hacían cambiar,y ser otra persona diferente a la conocida Shizune.

-Si,Shizune-sama!-respondió de manera obediente Sakura.  
-Bien. Retírate y descansa. Tenemos personal por hoy. Mañana será un día difícil.

Al darse la vuelta,fue cuando la vio a la cara y ella a él. Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos,pero sin exagerar demasiado como para que alguien al primer momento le comentase que había llorado. Salió pasando junto a Kakashi,sin decir palabra alguna. Se limitaron a ver a los ojos del otro únicamente.

-Kakashi...  
-Si, Homura sama?- respondió Kakashi volteando hacia la dirección de donde procedía la voz.  
\- Tenemos asuntos que tratar contigo-adelantó Koharu,realmente una arrugada señora.  
Homura fue directo.  
-Kakashi,Tsunade está en coma,tenemos el cuerpo de la aldea en graves condiciones,y para hacerla de males,nos falta la cabeza.-dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a Tsunade como la líder que era.  
Kakashi asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Homura resumió sus intenciones en una frase.

-Queremos que seas el nuevo...

De pronto y sin avisar,azotando la puerta,entró Danzou. Junto a aquel anciano,venia la palabra repulsión. En su momento, Kakashi llegó a notar como a Tsunade le crispaba los nervios,sin contar que fue un corto tiempo mentor de él en Raíz Anbu cuando era niño,lo cual disminuía la simpatía que sentía por el. -Danzou!...Que haces aquí?... -preguntó Koharu sobresaltada.  
-Vengo a ver las decisiones sobre el asunto de Kakashi como Hokage-respondió,mientras se dirigía y apoyaba en la pared derecha de la sala,lo que permitía observarlos a todos con el único ojo que dejaba a la vista.  
-Aún no se decide nada..-  
Antes de que Homura respondiera,se le adelantó Shizune

-Son esas las intenciones.-respondió Koharu, contradiciendo a Shizune.  
-Bien. La aldea necesita a alguien con reconocidas habilidades. Kakashi reúne los requisitos en sobremanera- dijo Danzou.

Shizune apretó los dientes. Ese último comentario fue una total indirecta hacia su mentora.

-Tsunade demostró más coraje en un momento que lo que hizo usted en toda su vida,así que no me venga con tales estupideces malintencionadas-dijo temblándole la voz de la furia.  
El ambiente se puso tenso en ese momento. Kakashi esperaba ya alguna contestación provocativa de parte de Danzou. Sorpresivamente, Danzou no respondió nada. Se separó de la pared,y salió mientras sólo comentaba:

-Espero únicamente que su decisión sea acertada con respecto a la posición de Hokage. Piensen en las consecuencias. No tengo nada más que decir.

A pesar de haber sido corta la visita de Danzou,se podía sentir un cambio en el ambiente despues de que salió. Un cambio bastante agradable, demostrándolo Shizune con un sonoro y largo suspiro. Homura tosió.

-Bien,espero que no haya mucho que discutir,Kakashi...  
-Es un honor,pero no creo que yo... -Tienes que aceptar,Kakashi. No hay ningún otro mejor para el puesto.  
-Si quiere una respuesta,Homura-Sama... -Muy bien,Kakashi. Podremos arreglarnoslas por ahora. Tendrás de plazo dos semanas. Pero recuerda: Tienes habilidades grandes como ninja. Acabaste con uno de los seis caminos de Pain,sin contar que posees un Sharingan. No hay nadie mejor que tú hasta ahora.  
-Entendido. Con permiso,me retiro.

Para cuando salió de la oficina,apenas comenzaba el atardecer.

-Eh! Kakashi!  
Suspiró. Aquel ninja en traje ajustado color verde,lo volvió a la realidad,y de seguro lo estaría buscando para...  
-Te reto a un...- comenzó con gran emoción.  
-Hoy no,Guy.-interrumpió,causando mucha impresión en la llamada Bestia Verde de Konoha.  
-Vamos Kakashi, hoy es el día en cual Gai vence a Kakashi y quedan 100-100!...  
-Hoy no,Guy.

Suspiró.  
\- Al menos,podremos ir por algo de sake?

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que esta vez, más que una competencia,Guy tan sólo quería pasar el rato con él,despejarse un poco de lo ocurrido en la aldea...

-Bien... Tu ganas. 


End file.
